


Damn You For Breaking My Heart

by Supergirlwannabe



Category: DCU, Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, ReignCorp, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirlwannabe/pseuds/Supergirlwannabe
Summary: Aftermath of Lena hearing the truth. Set in current day of the show, but with twists of my own of course. Lena may know that Kara is Supergirl but she doesn’t know Karas true secret. No one does. Or so Kara thinks.... basically this is my way of shoving Alex and Maggie back together and making  Supercorp happen. :)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	1. The Beginnings of Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind this is me trying to keep my sanity about the blatant fuckery going on in the show this season. Enjoy!

Kara sat over the edge of LuthorCorp, swinging her feet. Mulling over the events of the past few years. Scrutinizing every interaction with Lena, both as Kara and as Supergirl. All the times she could’ve told the truth had she had the courage, the faith. Her heart was heavier now than it had been in a while. With Alex quitting and Lex running the DEO, Lex partnering with Lena and taking over every other facet of Kara’s professional life, it was hard to focus. Hard to ground herself without her best friend by her side. 

Sure she had Alex and Nia, Johnn, Kelly and Brainy even, but none of them knew her like Lena. Alex maybe, but Lena got Kara in a way no one else had the chance to. Before Lena knew that she was Supergirl, Kara could let herself be human, let go of the expectations that constantly came along with being a hero. She didn’t have to be strong, she didn’t have to lead. She just sat back and let herself be Kara. It was as close to normal, as close to home as the kryptionan would ever feel on this Earth was next to Lena Luthor.

She had sat there longer than she ever intended, but with everything that’s happened, this is as close as she can come. As close as she can come to Lena without it spiraling into fighting. Yelling crying, saying things both of them regret. As close as Kara can come without falling apart. She can hear the green eyed girls heartbeat through the building. Hear her rambling to herself about her research, see her hold her head in her hands at the frustration and fatigue she feels. 

It was right around the time Kara would normally come sweeping in with coffee and Lena’s favorites from Big Belly Burger, that was months ago… That’s all the caped crusader wanted to do now, waltz in and take Lena’s mind off of whatever was bothering her. Make her laugh, ask her about her day, show her pictures of Alex and Kelly’s new apartment ,but sitting on top of the LuthorCorp building was as close as she could come. And it was killing her.

She wonders how Lena functions. How she can sit in boardrooms, how she can focus on her research, how she can command the rooms she enters with the same amount of revere and moxy that she did before. How she almost seems more fluid, driven even. Truth be told Lena throws herself in her work to keep at bay the rage she feels towards herself for believing the ruse that Kara put up and towards Kara and everyone for lying to her for so long, the fear of becoming her family ever closer to the precipice of the forefront of her mind. But Kara would never see that. Refused to let the thought of Lena becoming her family even enter her mind. 

Lena looked up right at her almost as if she could see Kara through the building. She was about to go to Lenas balcony to rush in, the distance between them driving her mad, but static and Dreamers voice cutting through her headpiece pulled her away. She stayed a moment longer, gazing down at the Luthor, she shoved her feelings somewhere else. Right now her team needed her. Needed Supergirl. So she steeled herself and took flight. It was time for her to focus on her work, like Lena was focusing on hers.

She glided through the open air till she reached a near abandoned end of town over some warehouses and empty lots. The caped Kryptonian struck the ground a bit harder than intended, splintering the concrete, small chunks flying up from where she landed. Staggering Dreamer and knocking over some wooden crates nearby. She threw an apologetic look her way and asked Nia why it was that she called her out there in the middle of nowhere for. “You need to let out some pent up aggression.-”  
Kara cut her off. “So you called me to halfway out of the city to what? Vandalize someone’s abandoned property? I thought you were in trouble you ass.”

Nia grabbed the older girls shoulders “Kara, you have been acting like you lost your only friend in the world…and taking it out on everyone ” she paused seeing the guilty look on Karas face at her words. “I know what Lena means to you.” Kara looked up at that. Her heart picking up at the thought of someone knowing her true feelings for her friend. “I know what it feels like to lose someone, to wish that things were different to be willing to give up anything to have things be how you want, But things will never get better by sitting in your own guilt. You need to let it out.” 

“I do let it out, I fight rogue aliens and interdimensional robots all the time. Smashing one bad guy is the same as smashing another” huffed Kara. “Yes, but when was the last time anyone challenged you? Got your blood pumping? Even Alex pointed out before she left that you’re becoming slack on your training lately.” She said as she led her friend into the building ahead of them.

“I took the liberty of setting us up the perfect place to train, it took me a while but I finally did it, with the help of a few friends of course.” Said Nia backing her way in front of Kara and revealing the warehouse set up similar to one of the combat training rooms at the DEO. Beside Nia stood Sara and Kate. “Are you ready?” Nia asked as she flipped a switch in the center of the room. “Nia wha-” Kara was cut off by Kate kicking her in the face. “Kryptonite Dampeners in the walls are on now Kara, its time for you to show us what you got.” Said Nia stepping back. 

“KATE? SARA? what the hell?!” She yelled taking one of Saras fists to the face. “Ow! What are the three of you doing?” She said as she staggered back, rubbing her jaw not used to feeling this physically human. The last time she fought anyone as strong as her was Reign. Now with the Kryptonite Dampeners it leveled the playing field for Kate and Sara. The only problem is Kara had been relying on her powers these days much more than she’d like to admit. They had the upper hand, and they knew it too. Kara set her eyes on Kate, pressing forward and swinging but missing, leaving herself open, Sara saw the opportunity and dodged behind her and nailed her right in the ribs. 

Kara stumbled forward, not expecting the blow from behind, falling right into Kate, she took the Kryptonian by the shoulders and shoved her back, pushing her back into Sara who shoved her forward, “Come on Kara,You’re better than this we all know it” Sara taunted as she took stance next to Kate both raising their fists, it was Kara’s time to focus and show them she could hold her own, or break down like she’d been wanting too for the past six months. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath grounding herself. Her heart was pounding but she could do nothing to quell that. 

She charged Kate who dodged at first and swung back but Kara caught her fist, she twisted Kate’s arm behind her back and tossed her into the wall behind them. Sara kicked Kara in the leg knocking her to her knees, but she spun and knocked Sara off her feet, she stood and walked over to Sara but Kate had gotten up and she ran and tackled Kara to the ground rolled her over and pinned her hands behind her back, holding her in place, defeating her.

“And the lady bat takes you down in less than five minutes. ” Said Sara as she rose to her feet, offering a hand to the Kryptonian on the ground. Kara knocked Saras hand out of the way and stood up herself and walked over to where Nia sat.

As Kara walked away Kate and Sara caught their breath “The lady bat?” Winced Kate, “please never call me that again.” Sara laughed and said ”Whatever you say, lady bat.” Kate punched Sara in the shoulder at that. Banter being a new thing for Kate. They both watched from a distance as Nia and Kara loudly discussed what had just happened.

“Nia What the actual hell was all of that?? And can you please turn off the damn kryptonite dampeners now?!” She said as she rubbed her jaw. Nia flipped the off switch and turned off the dampeners “I told you! You were getting rusty on your combat skills and you needed a distraction, seeing as how Kate took you down in less time than it took Alex last time, I’d say I was right”. Nia boasted. A smug look on the girls face.

“You’re right! I havent been training as much as i need too, but that doesn’t give you the right to bring me to the middle of nowhere and have my friends assault me to prove it!!” She yelled “I also don’t see how my personal issues are any of your concern!” Kara couldn’t help the tears that had began to surface. Her fists were clenched almost as tightly as her teeth. Her anger directed only at herself. 

Nia stood up and placed a hand on Karas Back “Hey I’m sorry I should’ve told you before i had Kate just go at you but i figured it was the best way to get you to agree and-” Kara cut her off “Thats not even what I’m upset about and you know it, ” Kara said as she sank to her knees with her face in her hands. She couldn’t help the sobs that began to wrack her body. She had been holding everything in too long. The weight finally too much to bear. Kate and Sara rushed over as soon as they saw their friend on her knees.


	2. Secrets Always Have Their Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any mistakes I beg of you.

She sat there on her knees, The weight of everything holding her there. Wishing things we’re different wouldn’t change anything. She could catch bullets, put out fires with her breath, lift buildings with her bare hands. With all that strength, she still wasn’t strong enough to harbor a broken heart alone anymore. Heartbreak is something Kara was no stranger to, but that didn’t make it any easier. Love was also a sore subject, it never ended well for her. Somehow the universe always seemed to sabotage things. Always turned things upside down. Some cruel joke that kept repeating itself. 

Lena somehow seemed different to Kara, and she couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was yet. She thought she was broken. She thought she knew pain. She thought she knew heartbreak. Kara Danvers didn’t know the meaning of heartbreak until she met Lena Luthor. 

When they first met Kara was star struck by the woman, frozen in place by jet black hair and eyes the color of emeralds, a gaze that would paralyze anyone if they met it for too long. Her smile, rare but precious, like a break in the clouds on a rainy day. Her hands were like velvet and her voice dripped like honey off her lips. How could Kara not fall? How could she resist when every brush of her fingers on her arm made her feel more than when she had slept with Mon-El. Her laugh became Kara’s favorite sound. How could she not fall when every time Lena’s eyes met hers, she felt like she was looking into the depths of Heaven itself.

The conflict within herself was as infuriating as it was taxing. Kara found no refuge, tossing and turning at night with thoughts of what to do, what to say. How to tell Lena who she was, how she felt, and now how to fix it all. Sleep evaded her now worse than it ever had. When she was at work, either as Supergirl or as a reporter as Kara Danvers, Lena was always at the forefront of the girls mind. It was starting to become more obvious to those around her, that something wasn’t right. Kara wasn’t okay, and everyone knew it. She knew it, she just didn’t know what to do about it. Secrets always have their price, Kara had to pay hers. 

She was breathing heavily through her hands that covered her face. Kara couldn’t move, she felt Nia, Kate and Sara’s hands on her and could hear their voices but she wasn’t paying attention to what it was they were saying. Nia looked at Sara and asked her to call Alex for her. They all waited with Kara for her sister to show up. She was still sobbing rocking back and forth on her knees. Whispering to herself in bits of Kyrptonese. They recognized the language but couldn’t understand what it was the girl was trying to say. The words sounded broken, as broken as she was.

When Alex arrived she didn’t know exactly what to expect, all Sara had said on the phone was that Kara needed her and that it was urgent. Kelly offered to drive, which was for the best . When they got there she asked Kelly to stay in the car just to give her and her sister some privacy . What she saw when she stepped inside, shattered her. Her sister on the ground, crying begging Rao for guidance, whispers of forgiveness, whispers of truth and pain. Purging herself of everything shed been holding in. Kara had taught Alex kyrptoneze when they were younger, times like this is when that came in handy. At the time Alex felt like it was a punishment for giving her such a hard time in the beginning because it was so hard. Now she was glad. 

When Alex entered the building, Nia and the other two girls left, leaving the sisters alone. Alex waited till the door closed and knelt next to her sister, placed an arm around her, and said “I’ve got you Kara. I’m here” Kara fell apart at the sound of her sisters voice. Sliding further into the ground. Alex just followed her sisters movement and held her, letting her cry, letting her whisper those broken words to herself until her breathing evened out. 

Kara started to whisper so low that Alex could barely hear, “I’m not going to force you to talk to me about what just happened but you need to talk to someone. It’s time, Kelly is in the car, she said you could talk to her if you wanted. But I understand if you don’t want to talk to either of us, that’s up to you. You just have to talk to someone.” Alex’s words were stern but well intentioned, Kara nodded against her sister. They got up, Karas gait shaky and uneven. As soon as they walked out of the building Kara flew away. She turned her phone off. She needed space, and hoped they would understand.

Kara couldn’t talk to Kelly, she still didn’t know Kelly all that well and it just didn’t feel right but, and was slightly scared to tell her sister what it was she was going through. She did know someone she could go to, someone who wasn’t too close to everything for her to talk about it with. She flew faster, tears trying to break free again but she choked them back down. She’d cried enough for one day. 

Kara landed outside an apartment complex on the other end of town, dusted herself off and hoped that no one noticed Supergirl walk into a random apartment building in the middle of the day. It was a relatively quiet neighborhood compared to where she lived. She went in and tried to mentally prepare for what she was about to do, what she was about to say. She knocked on an apartment door at the end of the hall on the third floor. The door swung open, the woman on the other end clearly surprised, but smiling ear to ear while holding a cup of coffee “Long time no see! Come on in little Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind and respectful in the comments. Leave Kudos and let me know if you want more of this fic.


	3. Seeing Sawyer

Kara walked inside past Maggie, it had been a while since they had last saw each other, Alex made it a point to keep in touch but since she’d met Kelly they hadn’t really talked. No one had really talked to Maggie, Except Kara and Johnn. Maggie understood why, it was just a bigger adjustment than she thought it would be. She didn’t just lose Alex, she lost her friends. A sad truth Maggie would never admit, at least not aloud. Kara had missed the shorter girl, she was crushed when she got the news her and Alex were splitting up. At the beginning of their relationship Kara had threatened to throw her into the sun if she ever hurt Alex, truth be told she couldn’t hurt the dimple cheeked girl even if she’d wanted to.

Maggie shut the door and motioned for the Kyrptonian to take a seat on the couch. She offered her a cup off coffee, which the girl happily accepted. As Kara slowly sipped on her coffee, Maggie sat down opposite Kara in a chair, a small table between them. “Not that I mind, I just haven’t seen you in a while, mind telling me what it is that brings you all the way out here, in full uniform no less?” Kara sighed and before she could get the words out Maggie leaned forward and spoke again “Is it Alex? Is she okay?” The panic evident in the girls voice. Kara smiled and said “No, Alex is fine, she’s great actually.”

Maggie let go of the tension in her body at that. Even though they weren’t together anymore, she cared deeply about the girl. Alex was the one that got away for her, but sometimes no matter how much you want someone, the pieces just fall in different places. “Good, that’s good. If its not Alex, then what is it?” Maggie asked confused. 

Kara shifted on the couch as she was trying to find how to get the words out. She had never said it out loud, she didn’t think it would be this hard. Maggie recognized the scrunch of the girls eyebrows, Kara was thinking, quite hard. Silence befell the two as Maggie let Kara find whatever it was she was loooking for in that head of hers. 

The blonde haired girl sat her coffee down, shifted on the couch again and looked Maggie in the eyes. “I don’t know how to tell you this. I just need to tell someone. I just need someone I can trust who isn’t as close to everything.” Kara’s voice a heartbreaking tone “You, Maggie I need you to listen and Help me please.” Kara didn’t open up to anyone. Save for Lena and Alex. So if Kara was coming to Maggie, she knew it had to be serious.

“Is there a reason why you’re coming to me and not your sister?” Maggie asked as she leaned towards the girl. “I don’t want Alex to know about it. At least not yet. Not until I figure it out for myself.” Huffed Kara. The words she was trying to say, evading her once again. “As long as it’s not going to get you killed, it will stay between us, I promise Kara.” Maggie’s words must have been what she was waiting for. Because no sooner than Kara heard them she spilled everything. 

She explained to Maggie everything she’d been feeling the past few months. How she had fallen in love with Lena, how it had been destroying her from the inside. The way that Lena made her feel. Feelings that Kara herself found hard to describe. The agony of being in love with the one person she knew she couldn’t have, the one person she’d hurt and couldn’t save. The regret she felt. The misery that came along with it all. She was painfully alone. Painfully in love with Lena Luthor. She told Maggie about the nights she’d spent awake. Combing her memory for the girl. Thinking of soft hands and softer lips, how she longed to know them. She confessed every thought she’d had of the woman. 

The tears came when she brought uphow Lena had found out the truth of her identity. How mad she was with Lex. How Alex had to quit because of him. How all she wanted to do was erase the man from the face of the earth for good. “I don’t want to tell Lena the truth and have her think that I’m lying to her again. Or worse have her think that I’m just trying to get her back in my life to hurt her. ” Kara choked back her tears. “I cant tell Alex because I don’t need her to tell me how dangerous it is. I’m not worried that Lena would use it against me but I know Alex would think so. I can’t bring myself to tell Alex that I’m gay either because that would just be another thing that I’ve followed in her footsteps. She can’t have one thing that I’ve not made a mess of.” 

Maggie was shocked to say the least. She’d had her suspicions that Kara might like girls, but she’d come out to her before she’d come out to her sister. She didn’t know wether to be honored or scared. Kara was closer with Alex than anyone. Her being in love with Lena made more sense now considering how hard Kara had fought her when she’d arrested Lena. A conflict she’d regretted. Her job and her personal feelings blinding her in the heat of the moment. 

The girl before her had poured her heart out. She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know if there were any words to say. Kara held herself close. Maggie stared past her. Looking at her cabinets as if they held the right words to say to her friend. “Wow” was all she could muster. “Yeah. It’s a lot.” Said Kara finally looking up and meeting Sawyers eyes. It was a lot, but it was out in the open between them. Hanging there in the air like clouds of emotion that were almost tangible. “I had no idea. I’m sorry you felt like you had to carry that all by yourself. I can’t offer much. But I’ll always listen, and give you advice when I can if you want it. ” Kara nodded at her words. 

“Do you think anyone else knows how you feel? About Lena I mean” Kara shook her head. “I mean this in the nicest way possible little Danvers, but the Danvers women aren’t the best at hiding how they feel.You should talk to your sister. Im sure she knows more than you think she does. That may scare you but it could be a really good thing. Considering you came all the way to her ex to confess everything before you came to her. ” Kara knew Maggie was right. Words and emotions were hard for her though. She could give speeched till her lungs gave out but that was as Supergirl. She shut off a part of herself to be Supergirl. Her emotions mainly lived in Kara. Not the revered hero. 

Lately the two blurred together more than she’d care to admit, though she was sure everyone that knew her could see she wasn’t herself. “Thanks Maggie. I’m sorry to just drop in and dump everything on you and leave. I promise to come by more often, to actually talk with you and not just at you.” She said. “Kara, it’s alright, come by anytime. But talk to your sister. I really don’t want her showing up here to grill me. ” they both chuckled. “Okay. Sounds fair” said the blonde headed girl as she made for the door.


	4. Telling Alex

Kara made it to her own apartment, it took a lot for her to not keep flying. To just keep going and never come back, but she needed to stay. To stay and face everything she’d been avoiding. She needed change her clothes and call her sister. When Kara opened her door the last thing she expect to find was Alex and Kelly sitting at her dining room table staring up at her. She went to her room and changed before either of them had time to blink. She wanted to run at the look on their faces. They looked concerned, a look Kara had gotten all too familiar with recently. 

“You guys are a bit early for game night its only six.” Kara laughed nervously turning toward the fridge as she tried to brush off their presence. “You know we aren’t here for that, its not even Friday Kara.” Alex said looking past Kelly who was opposite the table from her. They both were turned to look at the younger Danvers sister. “Look you two, I know I’ve been a little distant these past few months, we all have. I know you’re worried about me, but I went and talked with a friend. I feel a lot better, I appreciate the concern but I’m fine guys” Kara said, beers in hand.

She handed two to Kelly who handed one to Alex. “Yeah, I know you went to see Maggie.” Alex admitted as she took the beer from Kelly’s hand, she sat it down unopened. Kelly just looked between Kara and Alex. Kara’s eyes went wide and Alex’s face was neutral, but her eyes were concentrated on Kara, like she was studying her. “How-” Alex cut her sister off. “She called me when you left to let me know you stopped by. She was worried you wouldn’t tell me where you went. She didn’t tell me what the two of you talked about but she seemed worried.” Kara nodded. 

Kelly didn’t really know what to do. She could see that there was tension, and could feel it even more. Kelly had met Maggie for the first time at Kara’s birthday last year. The small woman was charming and funny, kind. She could see why Alex had fallen for her. Kelly knew Maggie was Alex’s ex, she was understanding of what happened between them. Kelly had lost her fiancé too, not in the same way Alex had, but she understood the pain. Alex was patient with her when she talked about her, when she couldn’t sleep because of the memories keeping her up. Kelly tried to do the same for her girlfriend. 

For the most part things were good between everyone but she knew the history between Maggie and Alex had been the cause of many arguments between the Danvers before. She never pushed either of them to explain why. She figured it was best to let sleeping dogs lie. “Do you guys want me to leave, because I don’t think this is really a conversation I need to be a part of.” Kelly asked looking between the sisters. She was caught between them. The look on her girlfriends face telling her all she needed to know. 

She stood up and headed for the door of Kara’s apartment taking both hers and Alex’s beer with her. “You’re just going to take my drinks and leave me here alone to die then huh” Kara said, eyes pleading with Kelly to stay so she wouldn’t have to have this conversation. So she wouldn’t have to confess everything all over again. Kelly threw an apologetic look Karas way as she closed the door behind her. “Fuck you Olsen” Kara whispered beneath her breath. 

“Kara, please tell me what’s going on. The truth this time. You keep dodging it, lying. Running off whenever you get the chance. You even go and talk to my EX before you come to me. Please just let me in Kara. I cant help if you don’t let me in.” Pleaded Alex. The look in her eyes begging Kara more than her words. 

Kara took a step forward and sat where Kelly had been moments before. She was sitting across from her sister, face to face. She had to tell her the truth now, but she wasn’t sure that she could do it. The time had come to stop running, but everything in Kara told her to run. Her sisters pleading eyes and outstretched hand the only thing rooting her in place. She took a deep breath and spoke

“I’m going to tell you, but I need you to listen. Listen until I’m done. Then you can yell or whatever you want to do. I just need you to listen to me first.” Alex nodded in agreement. Kara repeated to her sister almost word for word what shed said to Maggie. Right down to fear of Alex being mad at her for it all. 

Kara’s voice was as unsteady as she had been all day. She continued to spill out words not really sure where she as going, just trying to get out the truth as quickly as possible. She pressed on even when Alex’s face shifted to an expression Kara couldn’t read. “I love Lena and I’m not sure what to do about it.” Kara said, looking her sister in the eyes. “Ive loved her since the day I met her, and its killing me.”

Alex didn’t say a word, that was Kara’s sign to continue. “I went to Maggie because I figured she could help me figure it out, She would be more understanding than you would. I assumed you would be mad, that you would try to keep me away from Lena. Because of how she’s working with Lex. I- I was scared. Ive been scared of my feelings since I met Mon-El. I thought that if I could get my mind off of Lena, everything I felt would go away. My feelings only got stronger. When Mon-El left I cried. I was lost and unsure of what to do. He wasn’t good for me I knew that, but with him here I didn’t have to worry about being alone. Which sounds shallow, but when I was with him, i could close my eyes and see her. It wasn’t right but it made me feel better.” 

Alex reached forward and grabbed her sisters hand.“Hey, it’s okay. Im sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t come to me. I of all people know what its like, how hard it is to be afraid of your feelings, to be scared of what it all means. I can see why you like Lena, she’s not my type at all, but I can see what you’d see in her. You were there for me through Maggie, and when I figured it all out. I’m going to be there for you. I’m not mad you’re gay, I’m not mad you didn’t tell me. I’m just upset that you held it in so long. You’ve been off for weeks, months even. Next time please just come to me.”

“I just didn’t know what to tell you. How to tell you. With everything going on, it never seemed Iike the right time. Now that Lena knows I’m Supergirl, and everything with Lex, I just kinda lost hope that it would ever work out. It’s just been eating at me though. I love her, and I hurt her. I can’t fix it. I don’t know how to fix it.” Kara said as she squeezed her sisters hand tighter.

“Hey, we’ll figure it out. We always do. It may not be as quickly as you want it to be, and it may not have the ending you want, but we’ll figure it out. I’ve got your back, Always.” Alex said, standing up, reaching to hug Kara. “Thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t come to you.” She said looking up at Alex.

“Its okay, don’t apologize. Now come on, we’ve got work to do.” She said ruffing Kara’s hair. Kara felt better knowing she had her sister in her corner. The feeling of dread and hopelessness hadn’t quite left her yet though. She was still as deeply in love with Lena as she had been. Thats what weighed on her the most. She had confidence in Alex’s determination. If Alex was sure, then she had to be too.

Because in your naivety you hope. You hope and you pray and you wish. For things to get better, for love not to burn. For love not to crush you under it’s weight. For desire not to consume your heart like wildfire. You toss and turn at night looking for ways to get them off your mind. You fall in deeper every second and no matter how much you think you’re prepared you never are. Because when love hits you, it hits you hard. It just blindsides you, like it Blindsided Kara.

It came when she least expected it to and now all she can do IS hope and pray and wish for things to work out...


	5. Lena

Kara and Alex stayed up discussing everything that had happened the past couple years. They laughed, cried, and eventually they fell into a lull of melancholy. Bittersweetness. Everyone they’d lost. Everyone they’d gained. They talked longer than they had thought because Kelly started to blow Alex’s phone up, they checked the time, it was almost midnight. 

“Wow, it’s way later than I thought. I should go, Kelly keeps asking me if I’m alright.” Alex said as she laughed and stood up from Kara’s couch. “Nooo, you can't leave now.” Kara said while pouting. “THAT'S not even fair!” Alex said looking away from her sister. ”I’m leaving now Kara. Not even your pout can stop me. Kelly would kill me if I stayed here after making her wait in the car for this long.” 

“Yeah I know.” Alex noticed the disappointment in Kara’s voice, she grabbed her sister and pulled her in for one last hug. “I know it’s hard. You’ll be okay, just rest tonight.You’re okay. I know the truth now and you don’t have to keep hiding it if you don’t want to. You know we all have your back.”

“Thanks. I’m just not sure if I’m ready for all that yet. Besides, I still have some things I have to figure out still.” She paused “please don’t say anything to Kelly either” Kara said with a weary smile looking out her loft window into the city. Almost as if she were looking for someone. Looking for Lena 

“Of course. I won’t tell anyone. Whenever you’re ready Kara. That journey is all about you. Never forget that.” Alex said as she loosened herself from her sister and left. 

Kara pondered the events of the day. Seeing Nia and Sara and even Kate showing up to try and pull her out of the slump she was in. How she broke down under the weight of it all. Maggie… what she’d said about Alex. The pain in Maggie’s voice at the mention of Alex’s name, the way she’d reacted when she thought she was in danger. It made her question a lot.

Then there was Alex. Telling Alex made her feel much better but it didn’t give her the peace she was looking for. Something told her that she wouldn’t find it anywhere but in a certain girl that didn’t want anything to do with her right now.

She tried to focus on the upsides of what today had brought to her. How she had a little more room to breathe in the chaos raging around her. She felt really tired. Her body had carried the weight of Krypton, Earth, the entire multiverse and her identity for too long. She gave into the sleep that was blinding toward her. She drifted off slowly, thoughts of better times. Thoughts of Lena.

On the other side of town Lena lay awake. Bottle of scotch empty, smashed on the floor. She was nowhere close to drunk enough. Her lungs felt raw, like she’d been breathing in ice. She felt low. Lower than she’d ever been, and that’s saying a lot. She contemplated waking Sam up, who was currently in Lenas living room asleep on the couch. Lena was thankful her walls weren’t thin. Last thing she needed was a lecture on her drinking problem.

Sam was staying with Lena due to Sam's apartment being renovated, a surprise gift Lena had given her after they’d closed a deal with one of LuthorCorps biggest competitors. 

Sam had dropped back in town a few months ago, even offered to take her position in National City back to give Lena some time to focus on herself. At first Lena refused, a few days went by and she called Sam back, offering her the job with a raise to go with it. 

It’s not easy for Lena, or any Luthor to admit they need help. She needed help, more help than she knew how to ask for. Sam and Lena went way back. To boarding school. Sam has entered Lenas life at a crucial point. Her father had just passed, her mother blaming it on her. Lex had started his descent into madness and Lena was left in another country. Alone, confused and hurt. She felt more bitter toward her family than ever.

Sam was one of the few friends she’d made that she hadn’t fucked, and then in turn they fucked her over. Sam wasn’t business driven like Andrea or power hungry like roulette. Sure she’d had feelings for both the girls but Sam was different.She was kind, soft and loving. Exactly what Lena needed. Their separation wasn’t explosive, no one cheated, their lives were just going in different directions. Sam wanted different things and so did Lena. They agreed to stay friends. 

They kept up with each other, texts, calls, emails. Even face to face visits when Lena was able to travel on her own. Sam was all Lena had most times, and Lena was all Sam had. They’d grown up together. They were family. Sometimes Lena missed the sex, because she had a connection with Sam, it was different. Lena knew it was for the best that they stayed friends. 

The young CEO thought she may never find a connection like that again, until a shy, awkward cub reporter from catco stumbled into her office and stole her heart with nothing less than a blush and a smile. 

Lena was fucked. She knew it. She let herself fall in love with Kara. Truth is she couldn’t have stopped it even if she’d wanted to. She was too charismatic   
to walk away from. Kara had simply changed Lena in every way imaginable. 

How could Lena walk away. How could she? The amount of restraint it took, the strength it took to pull herself away from Karas door every time she got lonely. Every time she almost knocked but didn’t. The heartache that came along with it all. That’s not what hurt the most. What hurt was watching Kara fall apart before her. Her own anger stopped her from rushing in and holding her together. If Kara wanted to keep secrets and cause both of them to suffer. She figured two could play at that game. Lena had secrets of her own. Secrets that weren’t unlike Kara’s.

She’d stolen the Luthors heart and broken it. Not even Sam had been lucky enough to tame Lenas heart. Kara had been given something many had strived for, and threw it all away. 

Lena layed in bed, thinking about Kara, how earlier in the day she knew Kara was sitting on her building, watching her. Dressed as the hero she pretended to be. Kara was no hero, she was a coward. A liar. 

Lena figured she came there to gloat, to keep an eye on her, Lena didn’t know, she didn’t care. That’s a lie of course, she did care, she cared too much. Proof of which by the hot angry tears streaming down her face. She tried to force the thoughts out of her mind. But they just came rushing back, with a hundred more questions and memories behind them. 

She got up from her bed and cleaned up the broken glass. She opened her door to go throw it away. Sam is still fast asleep on the couch. Her soft low breathing somewhat calming to Lena. She walked closer and watched the rise and fall of her chest. She almost woke her up, but decided against it.

She went to turn around but the floor beneath her betrayed her, creaking quite loudly, awakening the girl laying on the couch. “Lena is everything alright?”  
Lena winced and turned back around. “Yeah I just-” whatever pathetic excuse Lena was giving, Sam wasn’t listening. Even in the dark of Lenas apartment she could see the tracks of dried tears on her cheeks, the redness in her eyes. She knew Lena had been crying again, over Kara. It wasn’t anything Lena had said to her. But Sam knew. Sam always knew. She could read Lena like an open book. 

She opened her arms, the words Sam had been drowning out died on her lips and Lena stepped forward, falling into Sam's open arms. They were silent. Lena clinged onto Sam like her life depended on it, and Sam wasn’t so sure that it didn’t. They laid there together, tangled in one another’s arms. Holding each other together as Lena fell apart. 

Sam's arms seemed like the only safe place Lena had left. So she stayed there in her safe place. Pulled into sleep by the alcohol and exhaustion. Sam followed suit as soon as she was sure Lena was asleep. They had boundaries, but she wasn’t about to let her friend go through all of this alone. Even if it hurt her feelings to see her go through all of this. To have to keep Kara and everyone else at arms length for Lenas sake. 

The sun was on its way up. Lena’s safety bubble was about to be taken from her once more in a new day filled with work, and failed research and board meetings, staff training. The whole works. Sam held onto Lena, held on because she wasn’t sure Lena wanted to hold on to herself anymore. Someone had to keep Lena, Lena. Someone had to prove to her that she was going to be okay. Even if it didn’t all seem like it at the moment.


	6. Action

Yesterday Kara’s revelations to both Maggie and Alex had caused unforeseen tension. Tension that the young hero never meant to create, but nonetheless was there. It wouldn’t have the chance to make itself known to her for days to come however, because Supergirl's morning was about to get… interesting.

On her way to Catco to meet Andrea, the earth beneath her feet began to shake, she dropped her coffee. As concrete dust littered down from building’s, a few car alarms went off, then it stopped as soon as it had begun. At first Kara thought it was just an earthquake, then the shaking hit twice as hard as it had before. Causing people to fall over and larger chunks to fall, the ground even split open a few inches in different places. 

She radioed into the DEO using her earpiece, Johnn already on the line, he said it was coming from a tall building about three and a half miles to her east, Kara’s heart leapt in her throat… that was towards LCorp. 

She ran towards a secluded alley and ripped off her clothes and threw her glasses down to reveal her suit, she took flight. She knew there were other tall buildings in the direction she was headed, but she couldn’t help the sinking feeling it was coming from LCorp anyway, she landed at ground level and was met with an even more intense wave of shaking, the ground beneath her feeling almost like a trampoline. The cause of all of this was definitely here. 

Windows were shattering, she could hear people screaming, fires starting from the pressure building Up in the pipes below ground. She had to hurry to figure this out and stop it before it caused any more damage. 

She went in the back end of the building, looking for a way to get into the basement levels undetected, she finally found a hatch that fed into a tunnel system that lead her exactly where she wanted to be, Lenas underground research facility. She looked around, and found something of suspicion. 

A large cylindrical structure glowing red, the light intensified with the shaking, and she noticed small teeth at the bottom of the structure that smacked the ground. That’s what was causing the shaking! It was some kind of drill maybe? But why was Lena or Lex drilling here? Why use this large and complex of a machine?

Now wasn’t the time for questions, she flew around the machine, looking for cables, a detonator, charges anything that would indicate that just punching this thing down would cause any more of a mess than it already was. Finding nothing she decided to just push the large thing over, it smacked the ground with a large thud, causing one final wave of shaking and rumbling, then it was over. 

Kara’s first instinct after that was to try and find Lena, so that’s what she did, she Xrayed the entire building, only to find Lena up on the top floor, fighting with what looked like Lex. She flew up and through the window of Lenas office only to find Lex, in his lexosuit standing over Lena, wrist cannons ready to fire. 

The fear in Lena’s eyes was something that took Kara aback, in all the time she’d known the woman, fear was something she’d never seen her show. Lenas heart was flying, and her hands were covering her ears, they were bleeding. The more she looked at her the more she realized that Lena was badly injured.

Lex turned to face Kara, closed his helmet and charged her, taking her off guard and tackling her out the already broken window. In the free fall they rolled and punched at each other, stopping mere inches before they hit the ground and shooting back up into the air.

Lex shot at Kara, but she dodged every bullet, knowing if one so much as grazed her, it could be fatal. She called back into Johnn asking for backup, he said he’d be on his way, and for Kara to keep Lex busy until he could get there. She dived down and rose up, shooting her heat vision and gusts of freeze breath, to no avail, it barely slowed him down. 

Johnn came up behind Lex grabbing his suit by the ankle joint and pulled him back spinning him down, giving Kara a chance to get away. She didn’t want to leave Johnn on his own but he insisted. Using this opportunity, she doubled back to LCorp. 

Finding Lena right where she left her. She was laying there on her office floor, covered in her own blood. She looked so small. She was sobbing, covering her eyes with her hands, Kara approached her slowly, and gently laid a hand on her side, Lena jerked up and bunched her fist , only to find it was Kara and not Lex, she quickly began adjusting herself and wiping her tears away, trying to stand up but her injuries prevented her from doing so. 

Too proud to admit it, she wasn’t okay and she needed help, and Kara knew she was the last person Lena wanted to see, but she couldn’t leave her here. She knew everything between them was delicate, and one wrong move could cause everything to explode. 

Kara didn’t care when it concerned Lenas well being, so with heavy protest on Lenas part she scooped her up in her arms and headed for her apartment. She didn’t want to risk bringing her to the DEO, knowing Lex could have his people there ready to intercept them and possibly even kill Lena.

On the way there she could feel Lenas heart rate spike and fall, almost like she were having a bad dream, the faster she flew the harder Lena curled into her, knowing Lena was scared of heights she held onto her as hard as she could without hurting her, an action that must have reassured the luthor considering her heart rate began to even, and her breathing wasn’t as ragged as before. 

They landed outside Kara’s window, the pair climbed in and Kara laid Lena down on the bed. Quickly covering the windows and scanning Lena for any internal injuries, fortunately she only found external ones. They were minor but Lena looked like she’d been through one hell of a fight. Blood stained her dress and hair, her heels were broken, her hands dirty like they’d been digging in dirt or oil. Kara looked closer to find it was dried blood, she’d clawed at whoever attacked her before Lex. 

She offered Lena a change of clothes and some gauze for her wounds, Lena wordlessly accepted and hobbled her way to Kara’s bathroom to change and dress her wounds. Kara tried calling Alex, but no answer.   
She called again and again and again, even Kelly, but no answer. She was worried, but had other things to deal with, so she called Maggie, who said she would get there as fast as she could. Then she called Sam, who, thanks to Lena, had been able to keep her powers without Reign popping up. She was there within minutes.

To Kara’s relief Lena had opted to take a shower before changing, giving Sam and Kara a chance to talk. “I heard you were working at LCorp again. It’s good to see you” Kara offered a half smile, her spirits not exactly matching the mood. “Yeah, Lena needed the help, after everything so I took the job without a thought. Plus I thought maybe there was something left for me back here.” Sams words left an unwanted taste in Kara’s mouth.

She hadn’t the time to dwell on it all though, she quickly explained everything that had just happened, and why she needed her there, Kara trailed off as Lena entered the room, hair down and wet, she was wearing Kara’s clothes. Lena looked so normal, so much like the Lena Kara knew before all the chaos that for a moment Kara forgot that Lena wasn’t her friend anymore, she forgot that she knew her secret, forgot that her feelings were still there and Lena knew nothing of them.


	7. Chaos Reigns

Lena noticed Kara’s far away look, blue eyes piercing into her own, she pulled Sam off to the side to talk and Kara took that as a sign to walk away, as she did, there was a knock at the door, it was Maggie. As soon as she opened the door Maggie burst in, full uniform, gun drawn. When she saw that everyone was okay, she holstered her gun and wrapped Kara in a hug.  
“Damn you Danvers you almost gave me a heart attack” she said as she pulled away. 

Lena greeted the smaller woman and Sam wrapped her in a hug, “it’s been a while, I was begging to think we’d never see you again.” She said as the detective pulled up a chair at Kara’s kitchen table.  
“Yeah well, when your fiancé breaks things off out of nowhere it’s kinda hard to just stay friends with all of her friends and give her space at the same time you know?” Maggie’s words bitter, Sam and Lena however chuckled.

Kara unfazed by her words sat everyone down and began to go over what had happened this morning, asking Lena question after question as to what the hell was in the basement, why Lex had attacked her.  
Lena began to cry again. She was exasperated and tired everyone could see that, so Sam, with Kara’s permission, put Lena in Kara’s bed and pulled the curtain. Sleep overtook the young luthor and the rest of the team got back to work. 

They had poured over everything they could think of that Lex would be planning, but he was always one step ahead. Lena swore she knew nothing of his plans this time around. A statement that Maggie, Kara and even Sam seemed skeptical of. 

They didn’t think Lena was involved fully, but there was no possible way she was completely in the dark to his plans. But seeing Lena break down and cry had them all apprehensive to push the matter any further. 

Kara had flown all across the LCorp building looking for files, flash drives, note books any thing with Lex’s plans or clues to what that device was, why he was attacking Lena. It didn’t make any sense.

Maggie was going over police records of any suspicious activity near the area the last few months, Sam was going through top clearance LCorp files, blueprints, schematics, research, nothing came up that lead anywhere significant. 

Kara was about to call it quits for the day when Johnn burst through the door of Kara apartment, injured but alive. He told them all of what Lex had done, chasing him through the city, firing at him, tackling him to the ground, spouting some nonsense about the Luthor Legacy. 

Johnn had narrowly escaped with his life, managing only to do so because of his ability to shapeshift and blend in with the crowd. His bet on Lex not shooting up a bunch of small school children in front of the city, a risky move. It paid off however, Lex lingering and flying off into the distance. 

They were still no closer to figuring out what Lex was planning. It was almost 4 in the afternoon and Alex still hadn’t returned her calls, she was worried, but knew she couldn’t just burst in as supergirl, knowing Kelly would have questions, knowing Lena needed her here. 

She could hear her soft breathing and the rhythm of her heart, a calming melody to her soul, a song she wished she could listen to every night, by her side. 

She pulled herself from her lusts, ashamed of letting herself think of Lena that way after everything that had happened today, she was about to wake her up when Lex blasted a hole through her apartment windows.  
Glass and metal rebar splintered the floor, the force flinging Maggie and Johnn into the wall behind them, knocking them both unconscious. 

Lena jerked awake, backing herself against the headboard of Kara’s bed. Sam and Kara the only ones still on their feet and able to protect Lena, they shared a look. As if reading each other’s minds, Sam dragged Maggie and Johnn out of the way and hid with Lena, while Kara took on Lex. 

They charged each other, the force shaking the entire building, Kara knew she needed to lead Lex away from the city, away from Lena. She ducked under Lex, grabbing his arm and flipped him out the window, she flew into him full force, pushing him out away from the apartment. He got free and bagan chasing her again, she knew she could out run him, but she didn’t know for how long. 

Back at the apartment things weren’t faring so well for the detective and her friends. Sam tried to wake Maggie up but she wasn’t staying awake long enough to respond to anything. There was a large piece of glass jutting up from her leg. Her face was cut, her hands were bleeding, she quickly realized that Maggie had taken the force of the blast. 

Sam was about to pull the glass out when Lena stopped her, Lena got down on her knees and looked the wound over, and pulled the glass out herself Maggie jolted up as soon as the glass came out, she immediately grabbed at her leg, yelling out in pain. Sam tried to keep her still as Lena wrapped her leg using some gauze she found in Kara’s bathroom. 

They looked Johnn over, he seemed fine, save for still being unconscious. Lena made the decision to stay there and wait for him to wake up, knowing it would be too dangerous for Maggie to try and walk, and Sam didn’t feel comfortable flying them all out one by one. It would be too risky. 

They huddled together in the back of Kara’s apartment. Maggie had her gun, Lena her brains and Sam her powers. They prepared themselves for a fight, however none of them were prepared for what was coming their way.

Kara fought hard, harder than she’d ever fought anyone or anything. She was sure she was about to win but something changed, her punches landed lighter, she lost speed, her vision blurred, she was beginning to bleed. Lex’s suit was equipped with several kryptonite modified weapons. Bullets, missles, even little pieces of Lex’s armour was made of the lethal green krystal. 

Kara’s tolerance for it got her father than Lex thought, but it wouldn’t be enough for Kara this time. She felt herself fading, with one final blow from Lex’s fist, she plummeted to the ground. 

In the free fall she caught glimpses of Lex through the clouds, his face obscured by his helmet, but she was sure he was smiling. She tried to catch herself, regain control but she had no strength, she passed out, fearing this was it. Lex caught her by the neck of her suit. Dragging her through the sky and towards her apartment. 

Kara was tugged along like some kind of dead trophy animal. Covered in blood and dirt, veins glowing green. She was barely alive. 

Lex crashed through Kara’s apartment again, Lena, Maggie and Sam all looked on in horror at what they saw. Kara’s, presumably lifeless body hanging by Lex’s hand. She was limp and Sam couldn’t hear her heartbeat. Lex tossed her behind him, she fell and they all heard her smack the ground with a deafening thud. 

Lena screamed out for Kara, but she couldn’t hear her. Her heart kept up in her throat. She clung to Maggie and Sam, she didn’t know what else to do. Behind them Johnn awoke seeing Lex standing over them. Took them all by suprise and leapt to his feet. He ran at Lex but he knocked him aside. 

He reached forward and grabbed Sam by the neck. She kicked and punched, knocking herself loose from Lexs grasp, the krypyonite having no affect on her thanks to Lenas trials. He leapt towards her once more, Sam dodging him but not the small needle he’d had in his hand. 

It pierced her neck, and immediately she fell to her knees, her eyes began to flash red. She knew what was happening. Lex opened his helmet, laughed and said “oh Sis, you saved her once, I doubt you can do it again, this time you’ll have to choose...” and with that he left. 

Sam began to claw at her own chest, feeling hot and overwhelmed. “Lena, Maggie run. RUN!” She pushed at them both to go. “You need to help Kara.” Her eyes begging Lena to listen. The luthor placed a hand on her shoulder. “Go. NOW!” Sam stood to her feet, jerking Maggie up with her, dragging both Lena and Maggie to the door, She pushed Johnn along and threw them all out the apartment door locking it behind her. 

She could feel reign inside her. Taking control again, she was fending her off, as long as she could, her mind began to war with itself. As Sams eyes closed, Reigns opened. Kara’s fight had hardly begun

Johnn, Maggie and Lena raced down the stairs to get to Kara. Finding her splayed out across the demolished top of a van , hands inches away from Maggie’s suv, suit torn, pieces of it, along with ash scattering in the wind. When she’d hit the van, it had apparently exploded. It was on fire and crushed, Kara’s legs hanging over the back end. 

Lena and Johnn rushed to her side, Maggie telling them she needed to get Alex, they nodded, not really caring what she was saying, more worried about the girl laying before her than Maggie’s words.


	8. Chapter 8

Johnn carefully picked Kara up, and carried her, they questioned where to take her what to do. Johnn almost considered the DEO. But Lena protested, saying instead to take her to the underground bunker, a facility that Lex had virtually no access to that they knew of. So Lena unceremoniously climbed on his back while he carried both of them to the bunker, flying faster than he had in a long time. 

Lena noticed that Johns flight skills weren’t as poised as the Danvers girl. And she clung to Johnn a little harder than she intended to, but it was for Kara… it was for Kara. 

Meanwhile back at Kara’s trashed apartment, the nightmare was just beginning to unfold. Sam could see through Reigns eyes, like a dreamstate. She could feel her body, but not control it, she was fighting with everything in her to take control but it wasn’t like before. Reigns grip extended beyond what she knew. All Sam could do was watch as the world killer piloted her body. 

She pulled away from the door, rising to her feet. Stretched out, moved around, swayed her hips. Hummed to herself as if she was amused with what she found. “I see you’ve kept up our figure quite well Sam, such a shame Im going to use that against you.”

“You’d probably like that though knowing you…. never could manage to keep yourself out of trouble could you? What with moving back here, taking up with Lena again, I mean come on! Can’t you see she doesn’t want you?”

The protest in her mind was like screaming against her own thoughts. Her own voice, but not her soul behind it   
Just an alien gene masking itself as always. Sam didn’t dare think, talk? Back to Reign. Knowing the wretch would take her silence as a challenge.

“Oh I see Sam. I see. I’ll get you to talk one way or another, I just hope you get over yourself before I have to make you talk while I’m using my fists on your friends.”

The cackle that radiated from her chest sent shivers down Sam's metaphorical spine. Reign leapt out the window, taking to the sky, she went in search of her suit, stored at LCorp. She broke the case surrounding it, and clothed herself in the black suit. 

The face mask, the leather, the smell of home engulfed Reigns nose, she turned to look at her own reflection in the glass behind her, admiring herself, fueling her ego.

“Oh yeah! Feels good to be back from hell doesn’t it?”  
Lex asked as he approached her 

“I’ve told you before, I was in a different dimension of our people, not your earths hell. It was much more… unpleasant” she spat.

Lex chuffed, “of course, pardon me, either way, I think you know what to do now that I’ve given you your body back, yes?”

Reign took a step forward and wrapped her fingers around Lex’s pale throat “if you mean destroying that pesky little blonde your sister has the hots for?”

Lex’s hands came to claw at her fingers to no avail, she continued 

“Then yes. But I’m doing it because I have my own reasons. Not for you, don’t forget you are no god. I am.”

She released him, slinging him to the ground and sashaying away. The same old laugh trailing down the hallway, reverberating in Lex’s ears. He looked on as he rubbed his throat, and thought to himself, there was no way Kara would survive this new Reign.

Maggie was swerving all over the road, speeding, and breaking so many laws she didn’t want to think about as she raced to Alex’s apartment, she wasn’t answering her phone, and she didn’t know if Reign, Lex, maybe some of his people even, could’ve gotten to her first. She pushed the thought off and pressed harder on the gas pedal, praying to everyone she knew that she’d make it there in one piece.

She parked and jumped out of the car running, she made it up the stairs and to the apartment door where she banged rapidly, yelling for Alex.

Kelly had just started breakfast as she heard the sound of their front door flying down. She cautiously went to go see what the commotion was about when she saw that it was Maggie. She had burst in, splintering the door in two places with the force of her kick. 

Kelly stumbled backwards in shock, but caught her balance, taken aback by the state of the woman standing before her. Maggie was rushing her words, she was a mess and was frantically gesturing around, demanding to know where Alex was.

She was covered in an array of substances and smelled horrible 

“What the hell Maggie?!”

“I don’t have time to explain! Where’s Alex?”

Kelly glanced toward the bedroom door and Maggie took a step for it, Kelly blocked her.

“Maggie, what are you doing here? What is going on?!”


	9. Trouble in Paradise?

Chapter Text  
Maggie calling Alex had thrown Kelly a little off. Seeing her girlfriend's eyes light up at the smaller woman’s voice, left her with a feeling of not quite jealousy, but disdain. Alex’s voice had gotten softer, she was smiling, of course that all changed as soon as Maggie got to why it was she was calling. Something about Kara.

Alex wouldn’t tell Kelly why, but Kara always needed saving for some reason or another. As far as Kelly knew, Alex’s little sister was just a reporter with really close ties to the DEO and Supergirl because of Alex.

Kara had warned Alex about telling her the truth before things got too serious with them. She didn’t want what happened with Lena to happen to Alex. Alex assured her she’d tell her when the time was right. But the time was never right, at least in Alex’s eyes.

Kelly’s jealousy was her downfall, it was vicious and struck her like a cobra. Anyone that got too close to Alex was prone to get bit. Alex told her there was nothing to worry about, and Kelly listened.   
It was a mistake that would cost her dearly.

When Alex woke up to an empty bed and the sounds of two voices arguing from outside her bedroom door, she quickly and quietly got up, removed her gun from her nightstand and inched towards the door. As she got closer the voices became more distinct and recognizable.

One of the voices she recognized as Kelly’s, the other a voice that stopped her in her tracks. Her hand was frozen on the doorknob. Her heart dropped to the tips of her toes.

It was Maggie.

She’d recognize it anywhere. Maggie’s voice echoed through her new apartment. It bounced around the walls and into her mind. Like a bullet ricocheting into her, though she felt as if she’d been shot point blank.

Alex placed her gun on the dresser, she forced herself to turn the knob as her heart raced with every centimeter turn. The door eased open and the sight before her almost made her heart stop.

Maggie’s cheeks were splattered with tiny bits of blood, it was speckled in her hair. Covered her hands, soaked her clothes. She was pretty much covered head to toe in what looked like fresh blood. Her upper left leg was wrapped in gauze, and she was shifting her weight off of it.

Maggie and Kelly were yelling at each other. From what Alex could gather, Maggie had come in unannounced by kicking the door in. Tracked blood all the way to the living room before Kelly stopped her from entering the bedroom.

Tears were tracked through the dried bits on her face, when Maggie saw Alex, she stopped mid sentence whatever it was she was saying to Kelly.

“Alex I need you to come with me.” Maggie’s words, frantic and laced with urgency. She motioned with her blood stained hands for Alex to follow her.

“She’s not going anywhere with you! Get out” Kelly yelled as she stepped between Alex and Maggie.   
“Now isn’t the time to be jealous Olsen! it’s important we need to hurry. Alex come on please.” Maggie pleaded

“No. She’s not going. That’s final.” Alex appreciated her girlfriend’s protectiveness but something in her felt the need to defend Maggie against her. She pushed that feeling down.

Alex stepped beside Kelly “Mags, you’re covered in blood and you broke into my house. What’s going on? Why do you need me to go with you?”

“There’s no time to explain please. Alex please come with me now!” Maggie begged, tears beginning to form.   
Kelly once again stepped in between the two. Placing a hand up in front of Maggie.

The detective, unaffected, stepped forward.   
“Kelly I’m telling you, you don’t get out of my way willingly I’ll make you get out of my way. This is too important, and we’re running out of time” Maggie said through gritted teeth.

“Maggie whatever it is,-” Maggie cut Alex off “Its classified information, and the longer we wait the more people who are in danger, the more lives were going to lose… the more friends I am going to risk losing”

Both Alex and Kelly found Maggie’s comment about friends troubling “Maggie, who’s blood do you have on you?” Kelly questioned slowly as she saw the faraway look in Maggie’s eyes. She looked to Alex for reassurance, a gesture that left Kelly unsettled.

“It’s Johhns” Maggie’s tone not exactly one of truth something only Alex recognized.

Alex’s world slowed to a stop. Her body took a pause in Maggie’s revelation, then kicked into overdrive as she ran back to her bedroom, locked the two women out and changed as quickly as she could. She grabbed her phone and holstered her gun. She threw on a jacket and headed back to where Kelly and Maggie were once again arguing.

Kelly grabbed Alex’s arm as she walked past her clearly heading for the door. “Are you really just going to go with her? She’s clearly not well, and from the looks of it she needs medical attention… maybe a mental evaluation too” Kelly’s expression one of concern, shock and betrayal. Alex stayed silent. Kelly spoke again “She's not only your ex, but you’ve not seen her in months, She broke into our apartment covered in blood and you’re still just going to trust her over me?” Her eyes begged Alex to stay. Alex’s heart pleading with her mind to go.

Alex pulled away from Kelly “I’ve already lost my father, I’m not taking a chance on losing Johhn too. I trust Maggie.” She said as she followed Maggie toward the door, loose from its hinges. “Alexandria Danvers you walk out that door with her I’ll never forgive you!”

Alex, already angry for a number of reasons, kept walking. She caught her breath on her way down the stairs. Only then did Alex really SEE Maggie. Her knuckles are bloody. Not just from someone else’s blood, her own. They were scratched, along with her arms. Bruises beginning to form. Her cheek was slashed, it needed stitches. Her clothes were dirty, shirt ripped, pants ragged at the bottoms, frayed, they looked almost burned.

She smelled of gasoline and smoke, her hair was messy, speckled with dirt, maybe ashes. She said it was Johnns but she could tell there was something   
that Maggie wasn’t telling her. She was breathing quickly, eyes darting, nervous. Scared. In all the years she’d known the smaller woman, she’d never seen her this openly worried. Scared.

She thought about asking her if she was alright,maybe asking her what she was keeping from her but thought better of it. Right now she needed to help Johnn. They   
reached the parking deck of Alex’s apartment building, and ran for Maggie’s car, it was heavily damaged. Sliced open from the roof back like a can of sardines, there was a clump of blood soaked fabric that clung to the edge of ragged metal. She could barely make out the insignia, it was a piece of her sister's suit, a sight that made Alex’s stomach churn.

Her heart dropped, and she suddenly understood why Maggie was pleading with her so hard, she wanted to protect her sisters identity. A sentiment that Alex appreciated but was too scared to express at the moment. Alex ran for her car, the detective though limping, was not far behind. Alex threw Maggie her keys as she jumped in the passenger's seat. Maggie threw the car in drive and gunned it. Ignoring the searing pain in her thigh, she didn’t have any more time to waste.

Alex got out her phone and saw she had several missed calls from Kara, Maggie even Sam. How had she not noticed them? Then she remembered the night before… Kelly had shut both their phones off so they wouldn’t be distracted… Alex felt her heart sink again.

She felt guilty. How long had Kara needed her and she wasn’t there? Alex felt an ever present need to find her sister, to know what was happening. Maggie kept her eyes on the road, knowing if she looked over she’d fall apart at the sight of Alex’s pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you want to see and be respectful! I do have a general direction where this fic will go. But in order for me to give you more I need to know that people are reading and want more so comment and leave kudos!! It will be finished and updated as regularly as I possibly can manage.


End file.
